Laryngeal mask airways are known in the art. A laryngeal mask airway is used to ventilate and to supply anesthetic to a patient during surgery. A laryngeal mask airway is different than an endotracheal tube in that the laryngeal mask airway is positioned in the throat of the patient proximally of the vocal folds, while an endotracheal tube is passed through the vocal folds and is positioned in the patient's trachea.
Laryngeal mask airways of the prior art generally have a tube opening into the center of a generally elliptical dome. The tube is generally straight, but can flex to assume a curved shape. A cuff, which may be inflatable, is sometimes attached to the perimeter of the dome.
In use, the medical professional inserts the laryngeal mask airway into the mouth of the patient. The open tube allows the patient to breathe on his/her own during insertion. The tube can also be connected to a ventilator to provide assisted breathing to the patient. For insertion, the cuff (if provided), the dome and the tube slide against the hard palate and then against the soft palate and into the pharynx of the patient. This procedure is performed blindly and only by feel which comes from experience in performing the procedure. Trauma to the patient may occur when placing the laryngeal mask airway as a result of the laryngeal mask airway attempting to conform to a curved position in the pharynx. When properly positioned in the hypo-pharynx, the proximal end of the cuff seats against the epiglottis pushing it toward the tongue of the patient and the distal end of the cuff seats in the esophagus. At times, the cuff may be positioned such that the epiglottis is pushed downwardly and may at least partially block the tube opening. This is not a desirable result as the blocking by the epiglottis can cause problems with the airflow through the laryngeal mask airway. In addition, inappropriate sizing and differences in the anatomy of patients may also impair the proper positioning of the laryngeal mask airway. Since the insertion is performed blindly, the medical professional will not know if proper placement of the laryngeal mask airway has occurred. After positioning the laryngeal mask airway, the inflatable cuff (if provided) is inflated and the patient's esophagus is blocked by the cuff The medical professional will listen for breath sounds and ascertain end tidal CO.sub.2 gases from the patient to verify proper positioning of the laryngeal mask airway.
If the medical professional needs to insert an endotracheal tube into the patient, the endotracheal tube can be inserted through the tube of the laryngeal mask airway to intubate the patient. If the epiglottis is at least partially blocking the opening in the tube, this intubation may be difficult. In addition, the glottis opening quite often does not align with the tube opening which can make this blind insertion difficult and may result in trauma to the laryngeal inlet.
An airway device is provided herein which provides improvements to existing laryngeal mask airways and which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.